


The Half-world

by Indifeso



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 霍华德和巴基有过的模糊交集





	The Half-world

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流

1.

他的头脑里刮起暴风雪，风呼啸而过，如同西伯利亚的冬日，永不停歇。他被撕碎，清洗，拼凑成新的东西。Soldier，他们这样称呼他。他踏着积雪，毫无目的的漫游，呼吸在面罩之下徘徊，这是他仅能感受到的温暖。他从头脑中的荒原体验到真实，疼痛和指令交织的网捕捉到他，将他拖入白雾氤氲的幻境。

Longing，Rusted，Seventeen，Daybreak，Furnace，Nine，Benign，Homecoming，One，Freight Car。齿轮契合运转，钟表嘀嗒。他说，Ready to comply。新的开始，无止境的轮回，以及白色的幻境。

他隐藏在黑暗中，静默如死物，他看着那辆车从路上开过，他追上去，迫使车停下，目标从车里爬出来，说帮助我的妻子。他揪住目标的脑袋，目标看到了他的脸，Sergeant Barnes，一个名字，Howard，另一个名字。

目标看着他，棕色的眼睛带着探量与怜悯，装载着死寂般的黑暗，铺天盖地，目标说：“如果我们无能为力，就只是把握住我们自己。“这句话如同没调准时间轴的字幕，错误，错误。他的拳头砸在目标的脸上，一下，又一下，直至目标死亡。

他孤身一人，踏着冰雪，胳膊上猩红的五角星是这灰与白组成的天地中唯一的颜色，他从未思考过这一切背后奇异的荒谬。但他感到安全，清洗和命令也无法撼动这里分毫，他奔跑着，用尽全身的力气直到大腿酸胀，肺里充盈着冰渣，仿佛获得了自由。

他喘息。他微笑，也许没有。这里才是真实。

2.

他第一个记起来的是Steve，当然是他，金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，小小的个子，脸上有伤，皱着眉的倔强表情从未变过。他在空白的新本子上写下Steve的全名，一遍又一遍，直到那一页再也塞不进一个字母。

他的心跳加速，手抖的差点握不住笔，他在突如其来的狂喜和令人窒息的痛苦中红了眼睛，他仰起头用掌跟压住眼眶，一只冰冷，一只温热，就像他被生生撕裂的人生。他到底忍住了眼泪，他对自己说，还不到你哭的时候，Winter Soldier，还不到时候。

Steve的名字是开头也是关键，牵扯出的细枝末节让他的世界都在震颤，他想起来的事情越来越多，掉下火车前的，还有掉下火车后的。半夜他在嘶吼和痉挛中醒来，把疲惫又湿淋淋的身体拖到墙角，黑暗中，他拿起本子逐条记下。他的呼吸沉重，口干舌燥，带着地狱的硫磺味，也许是火药和灰尘，还有橡胶和消毒水，在他看来它们没有任何区别。

他藏起金属手臂假装成普通人，行走在人群中，说罗马尼亚语，买水果，逛便利店，用公共洗衣房。他在生活，而非生存。他用最直观的方式让自己感受鲜活生命的重量，他直面自己的罪孽深重，他咬着牙对抗侵袭他的绝望，他需要被审判，被裁决，然后赎罪。他对自己说，还不到时候，Barnes，还不到时候。

灰与白的世界中暴风雪从未停过，他的视野中出现了一抹黑色，像是一座小屋，他朝着那个方向前进，义无反顾。有人在那里等他，他不确定，但他有了目标。

3.

他想起了Howard，在一个下雨的夜晚。年轻的Howard，笑着问他枪的零件是否需要做改进。头发花白受伤的Howard，眼睛里带着巨大的怜悯，在他的金属手臂之下被碾碎。他靠着墙壁，笔记本握在手上一个字也写不下去，巨大的悲哀即将战胜他的坚守。他发抖，一滴眼泪都流不出来。

苏联人的电脑设备里放着一段陈年的监控视频。1991年12月16号。他举着枪，身体僵硬如铁。从他记起Howard开始，他就知道终有一天他将面对另一个Stark，他理应面对复仇，但不是在这种局面下。他接受对自己犯下的一切罪恶的控诉，但他不接受莫须有的罪名，他还有未完成的事。

彼时，他扛着狙击枪守护在美国队长身后，从准星中看到Steve对他的掩护敬礼示意，他回以微笑。他和Steve几乎形影不离，帐篷里，酒馆中，指挥营，战场上。他因此经常遇到Howard，精心打理的小胡子，订制的昂贵西装，笑起来习惯向右倾斜的嘴角。

他们的战争资金，物资补给，医疗包，武器和装备，统统都打上了Stark的标志。Howard带着他们参观实验室，慷慨的提供他们合心意的武器，Steve挑了盾，他挑了枪，当然。他记得Howard对Steve说自己是个精明的商人，他看着对方发亮的棕色眼睛，觉得他更像是一个科学家。

之后他被安排了一些私活，他不想做，又找不到理由拒绝。如果做这些事能加快战争结束的步伐，带给他们胜利，那么也许是值得的。他完成任务，回到营地，扛着枪，避开Steve，独自一人靠坐在一辆车旁，肩膀上的重量让他感到疲累，脖子上的狗牌在叮当作响。他听到Howard的脚步声，经过又改变方向来到他这里。

SergeantBarnes，Howard说，然后递给他一只烟。他接过，了然的看到对方皱巴巴的衬衣和眼下的黑眼圈。Howard总是在为己方争取最大的优势，但战争就是战争，车轮轧过血淋淋的土地，走向未知胜利和失败。Howard将自己放在科学家和商人的帷幕后，却逼迫自己直视炮火的残酷。

Howard吐着烟圈，挺直背脊望着星空，说，如果我们无能为力，就只是把握住我们自己。他从不知道Howard将自己看作无能为力之人，但在这场局势浩大的动荡中，他们的确都是渺小之人，贡献自己的力量，企图推动历史进程。

Howard回头看着他，眼底是比黑夜更幽暗的深渊，诱惑着他将手伸进去，捞出鬼魅般的金色光芒，仿佛是Howard的内核和灵魂。我们总得为什么而战，Howard说，所有人都是。

而今，他接过Steve的盾牌，砸上钢铁侠的盔甲。Tony为自己的父母而战，Steve为自己的立场和老友而战，而他，则为自己的过去和未来而战。

4.

他来到了荒原中的木屋前，长途跋涉的疲累不及心中的期待，他把手放在门把上，想着门后的景象。是否有香喷喷的食物和温暖的壁炉，摇椅上放着柔软的毯子，有人在等他。一瞬间他退缩了，无知并不总是坏事。

但他来到了这里，似乎只剩下唯一的选择。他推开木门，腐朽的气息扑鼻而来，空荡荡的屋子将门的吱呀声放大，他因此瑟缩了一下。他走进去，静立在原地，然后他开始笑，肆无忌惮，毫无保留，笑够了，就躺在地上睡了一觉。

醒来后他准备离开，外面的暴风雪不知何时已经停了，天地寂静，他在门口深吸一口气，感受到了从未有过的清醒。他迈开步子，突然觉得有种无形的力量在他身后推了一把，温柔而坚定，他错愕的回头，什么也没看到。

他拢拢衣领，往前走，往前走，不再回头。他明白这片荒原将随着他的梦境结束而不复存在，就像Howard，同属于过去，在记忆中蒙尘。然而祈盼是真的，慰藉也是真的，只是最终结局不如人意，注定错过和离开。

他空着一条胳膊，靠在Steve的肩膀上，垂着眼帘，问，你会经常想起Howard吗？

Steve说，是的，每当我拿起盾，每当我看见Tony，我都会想起他，还有他的芝士火锅。

Steve笑了，他也笑了。笑着笑着，突然感觉到温热的液体从眼眶中涌出，顺着脸颊滴在腿上，悲伤的浪潮舔舐他。他问那个属于过去的人，Howard，这次我可以哭了吗？


End file.
